


Galaxy (Written in the Stars)

by DistantStar, StormChaser1117



Series: Clexaweek 2018 [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Cabin, Clarke is turned on, Clexaweek 2018, Day 4, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Lexa is sexy, Mountains, Professor Clarke, Professor Lexa, Smut, a little fluff, lots of smut, the wood-cutter Lexa fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 05:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantStar/pseuds/DistantStar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormChaser1117/pseuds/StormChaser1117
Summary: Day 4 Accidental Stimulation2nd part to GalaxyAfter two weeks of working on the proposal together, Clarke and Lexa decide to take a break and things come unravelled.After all, being trapped in an office for so long with your crush can do things to a girl...





	Galaxy (Written in the Stars)

As it turned out, working with Lexa was interesting to say the least. In fact, Clarke found they worked surprisingly well together and they had similar ideas, which was great. No, the proposal itself wasn’t the issue, it was being locked up in an office together day after day that was the problem. 

Over the past two weeks Clarke had gotten to know her better and while she appeared cold and aloof on the outside as well as fierce, stoic and emotionless to those who didn’t know her, Clarke was learning to look underneath all the armor she wore and it was amazing what she found when she did. She had caught glimpses before when Lexa was around Anya, but never when it was just the two of them. 

Having to be holed up with her in an office all the time had shown Clarke there were so many layers to Lexa. She was so much more than the stern rival Clarke had known her to be.

Lexa was a nerd. 

Especially when she was in her element talking about space and dark matter and when she geeked out about the smallest things with the excitement of a five-year old and Clarke just ate it up.  Lexa could be having a field day over her models and charts she had haphazardly set out on tables she pulled out and set up in the middle of her office and Clarke would just sit back with her foot on the desk chewing on the end of a pencil as Lexa went on and on excitedly about each one of them.

“Now, this part right here, these four center rings,” she motioned to them with her hands while leaning in over the table,”these show where dark matter exists in this part of the galaxy and the way they cross in here and in here making clumps in space actually prove that dark matter can in fact interact with itself and has even served to push objects in space-”

Clarke just stared, her eyes locked on her luscious lips as she spoke and the way she wished she could press her up against her desk and have her way with her.

“-and actually can impact the formation of planets and maybe even stars.” Lexa broke off suddenly and whipped about, “Clarke?”

“Huh, what?” Clarke took her foot down from the desk, caught up in her daydream of having her head buried in between Lexa’s thighs and if she tasted as good as she looked.

Lexa looked at her narrowly and put her hands on her hips, “are you even listening to me.”

“I’m listening.” Clarke lied and set the pencil down trying to look like she had been paying attention. Fierce Lexa was sexy too. Fuck she was screwed.

Lexa just snorted and whipped her glasses of her face, “then what did I say?” She held the end of her glasses between her teeth and twirled them around and Clarke almost had a heart attack at how Lexa went from nerd to drop dead gorgeous in a blink of an eye. She was always beautiful, but this was a whole other level now she knew her better.

“Umm…” Clarke fought to find something, “about stars,” she guessed, “and I am definitely seeing stars,” She wished she was and would love to be the one to put the stars in Lexa’s eyes as well. She would give anything to know what Lexa was like in bed.

Lexa glared at her, “Clarke….”

Clarke got up, “excuse me,” she said, slipping out from behind the desk, “I have to um.. Go to the bathroom.” she moved through the office as fast as she could, and quickly closed Lexa’s office door behind her.

It wasn’t just that she wanted Lexa sexually, there was so much to her than she thought. Lexa was also kind and considerate and funny. Like earlier in the day when they thought they stumbled onto a new lead this close to the project’s due date and had spent hours researching it only to have the new exciting lead fall apart because of basic string theory relevance that they hadn’t considered in the first place because it was so basic.

Clarke sighed at the failure, not sure what to say, crowded around Lexa’s desk as she was with all their notes and folders and computers. Lexa sighed too and sat back in her chair and closed her eyes and spoke to the microphone that was constantly recording their conversation in case they needed it later, “well, after the discovery of ‘antimatter’ and ‘dark matter’ we have just completely confirmed the existence of ..doesn’t matter.” she sat up and flopped the folder that contained all the new and irrelevant data they had compiled onto her desk with an exasperated sigh and took off her glasses to wipe them. 

It took Clarke all of two seconds where she sat stunned before she burst out laughing.

No, she hadn’t expected Lexa to be funny. It took Clarke completely by surprise and she was even more in awe then her before. 

Than to make it even harder, Lexa took the earpiece of her glasses and started to chew on it absentmindedly. Her lips wrapping around the tip and sucking and Clarke had to close her eyes to bite back the moan that threatened to spill from her lips. She shifted in her seat, biting her lip and feeling wetness coat her thighs. 

Lexa was so sexy, and she was crushing on her so hard. 

It was now Friday afternoon and their proposal was due Monday. Neither of them had classes tomorrow and the proposal was planned to perfect. So much so, that Clarke could tell they were starting to burn out. She stared out the window wishing to get out of the office as Lexa was behind her looking through immaculate shelves for a certain book that she kept insisting she had to find something out of when an idea suddenly came to Clarke.

It was crazy.

It was spontaneous.

It was utterly destructive and perfect and just what they needed to get the spark back at the moment.

The only problem was, she just wasn’t sure if Lexa would go for it, especially this close to their deadline. But the place she had in mind was perfect, and she already knew Lexa would love it just as much as she did. But she also already knew that Lexa was nothing but professional and didn’t like mixing business with pleasure. However since their best friends were getting married, they already had. 

It would be hard to convince her, so Clarke decided to try a different approach instead.

Currently, Lexa had found her book and was back at her computer typing away, muttering to herself. Clarke watched as Lexa’s glasses started to slide down her nose as Clarke stood up from the chair without Lexa being aware. Clarke stared at her fondly before she strode over and pushed the glasses up for her. Before they’d starting working together, she would’ve never attempted it, but now they were more comfortable with each other even if Lexa wouldn’t admit it. It showed in her actions.

It startled Lexa who jumped in surprise and looked up at her in confusion. She blinked her eyes owlishly, “Did you need something, Clarke?” Lexa asked and Clarke saw her throat bob when she swallowed. Her eyes zeroed in on Lexa’s lips when she licked them and felt a familiar clench in her lower belly.

Damn her for being so adorably sexy.

“Yes, actually. I have an idea. It might help.” Clarke sat on the edge of Lexa’s desk and ignore her huff of disapproval. She knew Lexa really didn’t care, otherwise she would’ve shoved her off. She’d done it before. Not to mention the smile hidden in her eyes.

That was, until Lexa’s eyes widened and she now looked at her in apprehension. Clarke didn’t want her to be nervous, that was the last thing she wanted.

“Relax,” Clarke put a hand on her shoulder, “I can’t tell you, it’s a surprise. I just need to know if you trust me?” Clarke was honestly curious to hear her answer.

Lexa nodded slowly and looked her over, “of course I do.”

“Good, that’s good,” Clarke was secretly thrilled. So much had changed in two weeks from the time that they could barely stand to look at each other in a car. “Come with me?” Clarke held out her hand.

Lexa took it and Clarke did her best not to let it show how just holding Lexa’s hand affected her so much. Or tried not to. Because she pulled her up too hard and they ended up pressed together. Clarke’s eyes darted down to Lexa’s pouty lips and she saw Lexa do the same. A tingle spread through her body.

She wanted to lean in and nipped at Lexa’s pouty bottom lip, Clarke wondered if her lips were as soft as they looked.

“We need to pack up everything first,” Clarke breathed, but stepped even closer.

“What...what are we doing?” Lexa stuttered and Clarke felt her hot breath on her face.

“Trust me,” Clarke asked. Lexa’s eyes drifted over her face and she nodded once, but they didn’t move, instead they both seemed to gravitate closer to each other. Clarke leaned in and ghosted her lips over Lexa’s and head her sharp intake of breath. She stood up on her tiptoes and was about to finally kiss her...

A phone rang and they sprung apart on impulse, but not without a lingering gaze. Clarke darted around the room stacking notebooks and packing up quickly before Lexa changed her mind. It took Lexa a second before she followed suit and soon, they were ready to go. Clarke took her hand again, “come with me?” she asked and led her to the office door. Lexa looked at her curiously but Clarke just took Lexa’s coat and held it open for her to slide into. She turned and put her arms in.

“There you go,” Clarke said when Lexa turned back around. But when Clarke straightened it and started buttoning up the silver buttons on the front her thumb brushed across Lexa’s nipple under the soft fabric of her blouse. Clarke felt her knees go weak just a little when she felt it harden to the touch and heard Lexa’s deep intake of breath as her hand came up to cover Clarke’s. 

Clarke looked up and when their eyes met she pulled back quickly, “sorry,” she mumbled, and felt her face flush with embarrassment and looked back down.

“It was an accident,” Lexa’s voice had dropped though, even as her hands fell to her sides and Clarke swore she heard a hint of desire in it before Lexa’s subtle amusement at her took over. Clarke looked up to a teasing smile and rolled her eyes at Lexa and tried to forget about it because for sure while Lexa Woods might finally be able to stand to breathe the same air as herself and even work with her, not to mention, the other way around, for sure - she wasn’t flirting with her. 

So Clarke tried to forget it. She took a step back and grabbed her own coat and shrugged it on while Lexa finished buttoning up hers before reaching across to deftly button Clarke’s, “are you going to tell me now?” she looked up at Clarke with an almost mischievous smile before returning her attention to what she was doing. 

Clarke was surprised, as those pretty fingers closed the last button and Lexa stood back. Was Lexa Woods flirting with her?

Clarke pulled herself together, “Nope. But I will tell you ...we won’t be back all weekend.” Clarke laughed at the way Lexa’s eyes popped wide and she blinked suddenly and took advantage of her surprise to pull her from the office. Clarke kept Lexa’s free hand in hers while Lexa locked her office door. They took the stairs as quickly as Clarke could get her to go, and were outside just a few minutes later. Clarke unlocked her car, but Lexa pulled on her hand to stop her.

“But Clarke, my car’s over there..” Lexa glanced toward it sitting on the other side of the nearly empty parking lot due to the time of day and looked back at Clarke and stood and fiddled with her own keys.The fact that Lexa used her name wasn’t lost on her. She used to hate her name, but not when Lexa said it. She loved it.  
“We’re gonna leave your car here. It will be safe, I promise.” Clarke rubbed Lexa’s arm reassuringly before she moved around to the back of the car and popped the trunk and started piling in thier stuff. 

“I’m not worried about that.” Lexa tucked her keys back into her coat pocket, sighed and looked at Clarke.

“What are you worried about then?” Clarke asked she closed the trunk and came around and opened the door for Lexa  and closed it after she got in. Clarke went around the front and climbed in behind the wheel. 

“Nothing,” Lexa breathed finally as Clarke started up her car.

Clarke glanced at her quickly and looked quickly into the rearview mirror instead as she started backing her car out instead. It was clearly something, but she didn’t want to push. She had learned almost right away that pushing made Lexa shut down pretty fast, “Okay,” Clarke headed out onto the street at last with a smile, and then started driving toward her new apartment shortly after.

“Why are you heading towards my apartment?” Lexa squeaked in surprise. 

“What do you mean?” Clarke took a moment to understand, “Wait, you live in Polis Towers too?” How did she not know that? Granted, she had just moved in a couple weeks ago, but the fact that neither Raven or Anya mentioned it? Oh she had words for them when she saw them again. 

“Too?” Lexa’s mouth dropped open and she looked over at Clarke, “Since when? What floor?”

“Nineteenth,” Clarke pulled in and headed to the underground garage beneath their building, “What about you?” Clarke started looking ahead of them for her space.

“Twentieth,” Lexa answered sheepishly.

“Oh my god, you’re in the penthouse!” Clarke exclaimed, “I heard it’s gorgeous,” Finding her spot she stopped, parked her car and got out and started walking.

“It is, that’s true, but Clarke, you still haven’t told me anything. Why are we here?” Lexa followed after her. They stopped at the doors to the elevator that would take them upstairs.

“This makes it much easier, now,” Clarke muttered to herself, but saw Lexa looking at her, “You need to pack a bag for the weekend and I’ll do the same.” Clarke pressed the button for the elevator.

“But, Clarke-” Clarke cut her off.

Clarke looked at her, “You’re trusting me, remember?”

“Yes, but now I’m not so sure.” 

Clarke whipped around, but relief coursed through her when she saw Lexa was teasing. Clarke rolled her eyes, “Ass.”

“Yep,” Lexa laughed and Clarke loved that Lexa was more at ease with her now and let her guard down.

The doors opened and they got in and Clarke pressed the buttons for their respective floors. She commented as the elevator started up, “I regret working with you at this moment.”

“Mockery is not the product of a strong mind,” Lexa smiled and leaned back against the wall.

“You continue to surprise me, who knew there was a sarcastic asshole underneath all that stoic bullshit,” Clarke teased.

“Just have to dig a little deeper.”

“Oh I plan to,” The door opened and she stepped out but kept her arm in place as she turned back so the doors wouldn’t close, “Now go pack, meet you in a half hour?”

“Yeah, that works. Just come on up, I’ll leave the door unlocked,” Lexa volunteered and Clarke was touched by the gesture, “I still can’t believe I’ve agreed to whatever crazy plan you concocted.”

“Me either, honestly, but I’m glad,” Clarke smiled, “See you soon,” Clarke skipped off down the hallway and didn’t know Lexa watched her the entire way until the doors closed.

-=-

Lexa leaned back against the metal wall of the elevator as it continued up and wondered what the hell she’d just gotten herself into. She wasn’t spontaneous. Not by any means. She planned things in advance and stuck to her schedule.

She didn’t just take off on weekend secret getaways two days before a major deadline. 

But here she was - jumping at the chance to spend a weekend away with Clarke and not even knowing where she was going. Lexa groaned at herself and thunked her head against the wall of the elevator a couple times.

What the hell was she doing? What was Clarke doing to her? Especially when just two weeks ago she promised herself she’d keep her distance from the sinful-looking blonde.

She had been telling herself that it was for work and that was the only reason. But that had also been thrown swiftly out her office window when she found she couldn’t say no to Clarke. But more than just that, she didn’t want to say no. Lexa rubbed her face in frustration pushing her glasses back into place and prying her melted body off the wall as the doors opened to her floor. She walked to her door trying to look as casual as possible but she knew she didn’t have long. So soon as she had the door open and had shut it firmly behind her, she rushed to her bedroom to pack. 

She pulled open drawers. She pulled clothes off hangers in the closet. She had no idea where they were going so she thought it best to be prepared and packed up a little of everything. If that included sexy lingerie so be it. It was because she liked the feel of it on her skin, not for any other reason even if she spent a few seconds deciding which color..

Twenty minutes later, she had her bag packed and was making her way with it in a hurry from her bedroom as Clarke walked in and looked around, stopping her in her tracks. 

“Wow, this is fantastic,” She breathed and Lexa waited for a moment to let her let her take it all in.

Lexa had to admit, she loved her place and would never have been able to afford it if it wasn’t for her inheritance from her grandfather, “Thank you,” Lexa nodded towards the bag clutched in Clarke’s hand, “I take it you’re ready to go?”

“Yes,” She didn’t move though and Lexa laughed because apparently she wasn’t the only one with nerves. Clarke rushed on, “Right, right, I’m ready. Off we go.” she grabbed Lexa’s free hand.

“Why do I have a feeling I may regret this?” Lexa teased. It was so easy with Clarke not that she let her guard down.

“You won’t, I promise,” Clarke headed towards the door and Lexa let her pull her along with her, while Clarke gave a quick backward glance toward her apartment. 

“We’ll see about that,” Lexa had noticed the quick glance, “how about I give you a tour of my place when we get back from…” she remembered she was clueless to their destination, “when we get back from wherever it is you’re taking me?”

“Really?!”

Clarke’s eyes lit up and Lexa found herself wanting to do whatever it took to get that look again.

“Yes, I promise,” Lexa meant it and wasn’t trying to placate her.

“I’ll hold you to that,”

“I have no doubt you will,” This time, Lexa took Clarke’s hand and pulled her from her apartment, otherwise she knew Clarke might never leave. It felt perfect holding her hand, like they were made for each other. They were at the elevator when the thought hit her and she dropped it like she’d been burned. She hoped Clarke didn’t notice and just thought she was pressing the button.

Lexa missed the warmth of her hand almost instantly though.

It was silent on the ride down, both of them left to their own thoughts, but Lexa kept sneaking glances at Clarke who’d changed and put her hair up in a messy bun. Tendrils falling down to frame her face and the column of her throat looked good enough to taste. Lexa had changed as well, but only to jeans and a flannel button up, but didn’t look nearly as amazing as Clarke.

Clarke was so effortlessly beautiful and Lexa couldn’t help but be turned on by just the sight of her. It had been too long since she had sex. That was the problem. They made it back to Clarke’s car, threw their bags in the trunk and climbed in.

Lexa yawned.

“If you want to sleep, feel free. It will take a couple hours to get there,” Clarke flipped the music on to a classical station that happened to be Lexa’s favorite.

“Are you going to tell me where we’re going yet?” Lexa couldn’t resist asking and shifted to be more comfortable in her seat. 

“Nope, not a chance,” Clarke laughed and turned to smile at her.

“Worth a shot,” Lexa relied and let the music relax her. It surprised her that Clarke listened to this kind of music. She didn’t really think it was her thing. Apparently Clarke had her own surprises.

“Fair enough,” Clarke kept one hand on the wheel and the other on the gear. Lexa stared at it wanting to hold it again, but didn’t risk it as she wasn’t sure if Clarke would like it. Instead she kept her hands in her lap and pulled out her phone. 

She decided to let Anya know what was going on and wondered if Clarke had said anything yet.

“Have you told anyone you’re kidnapping me yet?” Lexa smiled at Clarke’s scoff, “I meant…” Lexa laughed, “ going out of town,” She stuck her tongue out childishly.

“Not yet. It was all spur of the moment, but I’ll let Raven know when we get there,” Clarke shrugged.

“Oh okay,” Lexa leaned her head back. She didn’t understand their friendship. It was unique to say the least, but Lexa did know they loved each other and would do anything for the other. That much was obvious. It was just a completely different friendship than she had with Anya and it took some getting used too.

“Why?” Clarke questioned and turned down the music.

“I was going to let Anya know, but if you’d already said something, there’s no point. That’s all,” Lexa looked out the window to avoid Clarke’s inquisitive gaze. The sun was starting to set and washed the sky in pinks and oranges. It was beautiful, but nothing compared to Clarke.

She closed her eyes to try and erase the thought.

“Go ahead,” Clarke turned the music down even lower, “They will probably have a field day though, just a warning.”

Lexa groaned knowing exactly what Clarke meant. Anya was going to be relentless, “So true,” She shot off a text to her and debated turning her phone off, but knew Anya wouldn’t rest until she talked to her. Not even ten seconds later, Anya’s ringtone on her phone went off.

“What do you mean you’re with Clarke?” Anya said in lieu of a greeting.

“Exactly what I said,” Lexa groaned.

“So you’re telling me you are spending the weekend somewhere with the woman you pretend you can’t stand?” Anya started laughing and Lexa wasn’t amused.

“I never said that,” Lexa thought back, “well if I did, maybe...I didn’t mean it,” she mumbled hoping Clarke wasn’t listening too intently.

“No shit, Lex, ever since she started, all you talked about was her,” Anya continued to laugh and Lexa heard her talking to Raven in the background.

“I did not,” Lexa protested, but knew it was true, “I don’t like you right now.”

Right at that moment Clarke’s phone went off with Raven’s ringtone. She scrunched up her face, “can’t answer.” she said, “tell her I’m driving.”

“You love me,” Anya demanded.

“I don’t know why and tell Raven, Clarke can’t answer right now, she’s driving,” Lexa explained and heard hushed whispers between the engaged couple.

“Driving where?” Anya questioned.

“I don’t know,” Lexa admitted, “We needed a break.”

‘You don’t even know where she’s taking you?” Anya said in disbelief, “You’ve lost your mind.”

“I have not and for the record, you and Raven failed to mention Clarke and I live in the same apartment complex,” Lexa snapped and looked over to see a small smiled on Clarke’s face. Clarke’s phone suddenly stopped ringing.

“I...well true, but she hasn’t lived there long. I-” Anya started and stopped.

“Save it, An,” Lexa enjoyed hearing her best friend stumble over her words.

“We knew you’d freak out about it, so we thought it was best to not say anything,” Raven chimed in, “and we would never stop hearing about how you are living in the same apartment as ‘her’.”

“Raven shush,” Anya failed to get her to stop.

“I knew getting then to work together was a good idea,” Raven whispered, but Lexa still heard.

“Excuse me!” Lexa growled, “What was that? “

“Nothing at all,” Raven spoke up, “So you do like Clarke.

“I can't you have me on speakerphone! And no I don’t, Raven!” Lexa let out a frustrated breath, “take me off speaker phone now, Anya.”

“You so do,” Raven cheered.

“Anya!” Lexa complained.

“Nope, not happening, you could turn yours on so we can talk to you both. Besides I know Raven is dying to talk to her”

“That’s not happening, that’s dangerous and it’s dark and just no,” Lexa scoffed. The idea was ludicrous, “She can call later.”

Raven objected, “Come on, Lex! Its ‘cause of us the two of you are running away into the-”

“We’re not… we’re not running away.” Lexa glanced over at Clarke and couldn’t help but notice the blonde’s intrested -and knowing- smile as she stared ahead at the road. Making the snap decision before it got any worse Lexa hung up her phone. She’d pay for it later. She knew. Especially considering it was Anya she hung up on. But Lexa just shoved the phone back into her pocket and glanced over at Clarke, “well. That went well as it could.”

“That sounded fun,” Clarke smirked and Lexa glared at her. She dropped her phone on her lap and closed her eyes. Sometimes conversations with people especially Anya wore her out, but add in Raven and it was a nightmare. 

“A joy, I’m sure Raven will call you again later.”

“Of course. I’m looking forward to it,” Sarcasm dripped from Clarke’s voice and pulled another smile from her.

“Good luck,” Lexa sank back into her seat and reclined it. The last thing she heard was the music being turned up and she let it lull her into a dreamless sleep.

-=-

“Lexa,” She heard in her sleep, “Lex,” A hand was on her shoulder shaking her gently, “Wake up, we’re here,” Lexa shook her head. She must have been dreaming because the voice sounded an awful lot like Clarke’s.

“No let me sleep,” Lexa whined and leaned forward to bury her head in Clarke’s boobs with her arms tight around her waist and sighed in contentment. She felt fingers cart through her hair and relaxed even more. She was on the verge of falling asleep again when she heard an amused chuckle.

It brought more clarity because she knew that laugh.

She blinked her eyes open and realized where she was laying, but still took her a minute to move, they were so big and soft and her mouth was right by a nipple that begged for her touch. For her hands and mouth and... She tore herself away from the temptation, and looked up at Clarke in embarrassment. 

“I’m sorry, I...didn’t mean...I’m...shit,” Lexa had never been more humilated than she was at that moment and it was even worse because it was Clarke.

“It’s okay,” Clarke’s voice seemed huskier than normal and Lexa could feel her body react to the sound.

Fuck, she was screwed.

Her gay heart almost exploded when she saw Clarke’s half lidded eyes and the way she bit her lip made her clench around nothing. Clarke took her hand and helped her from the car, “Wow,” Lexa whispered as she took stock of their surroundings. They were in the mountains and she could see miles of stars so clear without the haze of the city. It was breathtakingly beautiful and Lexa knew she could easily get lost in the view.

A clearing of a throat had Lexa looking at Clarke and with Clarke’s coat unzipped and her shirt tight, Lexa zoned out staring at her boobs.

“My eyes are up here,” Clarke laughed and Lexa’s eyes shot up, “Sorry, you just have, umm...nice breasts,” Lexa wanted to smack herself for being an idiot, but the smile she got in return was worth it.

“Oh really,” Clarke stepped closer, their bags left behind in the snow.

Confidence shot through and Lexa met her gaze head on, “Yes, really.”

“Good to know,” Clarke’s voice dropped lower, “Why don’t we go inside and get warm?” 

Lexa nodded and stumbled after Clarke. Was Clarke flirting with her? Was she just being nice? Oh god! Her mind raced with thoughts, but she plastered a small smile on her face when Clarke turned to look at her. She picked up her bag as Clarke did the same. Lexa looked ahead and saw the cabin she completely missed as she was too mesmerized by the sky.

Clarke was standing by the steps waiting for her as she took in the modest cabin, “You coming or...?” She smirked and strode up the steps.

“I wish,” Lexa muttered and followed her up the steps. She saw a porch swing and two rocking chairs adorning the porch before the door opened and she stepped inside. 

The place was gorgeous.

“Wow!” Lexa dropped her bag by the door and took in the cabin. Her gaze was drawn to the ceiling that looked up to the night sky and her mind went to the structural and safety of the cabin, “Is this safe?” Even though at the moment, she couldn’t care less if it was.

“Yes, it’s reinforced, bullet proof glass. We can see out, but nothing can get through,” Clarke grinned and made her way into the kitchen, “Make yourself at home.”

“Thanks,” Lexa walked across the open space of the living room looking around as she did. The width of the room was impressive, but the room was still longer than wide. A large rock fireplace filled the center of one side wall while the walls on each side of the fireplace were made of thick cedar logs that smelled wonderful and gave the space a rustic yet elegant look. Artwork was hung on the walls of scenic places and Lexa had to wonder who painted them. A large matching wood coffee table sat in the center surrounded by leather sofas and chairs. Fur rugs were on the floors in front of them and the end wall, made her breath catch as she turned to it, as like the roof high overhead it was was an entire cedar framed window of glass.

“This is an incredible place, is it yours?” Drawn to the windows she stopped and looked over at Clarke and realized she really knew next to nothing about Clarke and found herself wanting to rectify that. Raven and Anya had been harping on her to be nicer, but she never listened.

Until now.

“Yes, it is now,” Clarke said over the sound of her opening cabinets, “It was my father’s. He grew up here and built this place. Every summer, we would come out here, just me and him. He loved space as much if not more than I do,” Clarke wiped her eyes, but Lexa pretended like she didn’t notice.

“You got your love of space from him,” Lexa stated, not wanting to give any of the usual platitudes that was customary. She could tell by the tone that it was a touchy subject by the tone of her voice. 

“Yeah,” She cleared her throat, “Yeah I did,” Clarke pulled out some food from the fridge, “You hungry? I had a family friend go grocery shopping for us who lives out here while you were packing so were stocked for the weekend.”

Clarke asked and Lexa glanced at her watch and saw it was just past 7. Her stomach grumbled as if on cue, “Yeah I am,” She made her way over, “That was a good idea. Can I help?” 

“That would be great. Can you cut up some vegetables?” Clarke pointed to the vegetables laying on the counter. 

“Yeah, I can do that,” Lexa answered and was caught staring at Clarke. She had taken off all her outer layers leaving Clarke in just a tight fitting t-shirt. Her eyes were drawn to the swell of her breasts stretching the shirt.  She thought back to having her head on them and how soft they felt and she licked her lips not realizing Clarke was watching her as her gaze travelled over her full hips and ass.

“See something you like?” Clarke smirked and started to cut up the chicken putting an extra sway while doing do.

“Yes,” Lexa answered honestly and watched the knife slip slightly and saw Clarke’s cheeks tinge pink. Lexa cleared her throat awkwardly and went to dice the vegetables.

“Would you like some wine?” Clarke asked heading to the fridge again and brushing against her as she did so.

“Yeah, that would be nice,” Lexa hoped it would settle her nerves because being alone, truly alone with Clarke was making her panic, because the more time she spent with her, the more her crush grew.

“Red or white?”

“White.”

She heard the pop of the bottle and within a minute, a glass was placed in her hand with Clarke’s hand and she took a healthy sip. Lexa finished her dicing and put them in the pan as Clarke added the chicken, with a few spices. A few minutes later, the delicious aroma filled the cabin. 

“That smells so good,” Lexa’s stomach rumbled again followed by Clarke’s and they both laughed. Lexa saw Clarke’s lips wrap around the wine glass and wished it was her that got to feel those luscious lips against her skin.

“Yeah, it does. Pasta or rice?” Clarke smiled and stepped closer and took her a deep inhale and Lexa shuddered at the feel of her hot breath against her neck. When Clarke pulled back, Lexa missed her eyes rake down her body and back up. Lexa had her own eyes closed trying to get her heart beat under control.

“Either is fine, honestly,” Lexa answered quickly, feeling a flush creep up her skin at Clarke’s proximity. She really didn’t care, she was just enjoying spending time with Clarke in a casual setting.

“Pasta it is,” Clarke took a step even closer and Lexa’s breath caught in her throat when Clarke brushed up against her and their lips were millimeters apart. Lexa gazed into her blue eyes and barely leaned forward when Clarke stepped back with the pot, “Sorry,” Clarke’s gaze still on her lips.

“It’s okay,” Lexa stared at her before grasping her wine glass and breaking the tension when she took a sip.

“Lexa, I-” a phone started to ring in the living room and Clarke cursed under her breath.

“I got this,” Lexa took the pot from her and went to the sink. She used as an excuse to step back from Clarke or she’d do something stupid like kiss her, “Answer your phone, it’s probably Raven.”

Clarke laughed and Lexa loved the sound, “Yeah, probably and she’ll just keep calling until I answer.”

“Sounds like Anya.”

“Two peas in a pod, we’re even more screwed now they’re getting married.”

“Couldn’t agree more,” Lexa agreed, her eyes once again flitting to Clarke’s lips. If she had the courage, she would just kiss the woman, but she wasn’t sure if she was reading the situation correctly or not. She had always been told, she had her head in the sky instead of the real world.

It was true, and it didn’t bother her.

Lexa watched Clarke walk off and set to the task of finishing dinner for them. It was better to keep her hands busy and her mind distracted because that’s what Clarke was.

A distraction.

She was lying to herself.

Twenty minutes later, Lexa had served dinner and set it at the small table in the corner and had topped of their wine glasses when Clarke reentered the kitchen, “Nice timing,” She leaned against the counter and bit on her glasses, while she waited. Her mind completely full of Clarke and the sliver of skin she could see when she moved, her throat when she swallowed or when she bit her lip when she looked at her. She almost missed Clarke moving into her space.

“Thanks, Lex. You didn’t have to do this,” Clarke smiled and kissed her cheek surprising them both. The nickname wasn’t something she was used to from anyone other than Anya, but she liked it coming from Clarke.

“Bon appetit,” Lexa pulled out Clarke’s chair. 

“Thank you,” Clarke beamed.

“You’re welcome,” Lexa sat across from her and tried to remember this wasn’t a date. Not even close. It wasn’t anything, it was just two colleagues having a meal together in a cabin secluded in the mountains. It was romantic, but Clarke would never feel that way about her.

Why would she?

-=-  
It was already dark out. They were going to be out of firewood after tonight but that was something she would deal with tomorrow. She could hear dishes and glasses clinking from the kitchen. Lexa had offered to clean up and Clarke smiled because she decided to use the few minutes it would take to surprise her.

Taking the last few of the split logs that were ready she used them to stock the fireplace, grabbed a match and lit a fire and after lighting a few candles, turned off the lights. Her main reason was so that they could see the stars better-

“Clarke,” Lexa’s voice was soft and broke into her thoughts and Clarke turned to find her standing right behind her. Two wine glasses held by the stems and a bottle of wine in one hand and a slice of chocolate cake on a plate in the other. Lexa had surprised her right back, and the soft way her eyes danced left Clarke breathless a second.

Clarke didn’t realize how romantic it seemed until they were seated on the couch drinking the wine and sharing a piece of chocolate cake. But she had to admit, that in the candlelight, Lexa was absolutely stunning, not that she wasn’t any other time but in this setting with her so relaxed, she was breathtaking.

The glass of wine gave her the courage she needed. They’d been flirting on and off for the last two weeks as they slaved over the proposal in the office, and even more so tonight. Clarke knew she had to the take the chance.

Lexa took off her glasses and stared into the fire, the earpiece once again in her mouth while she nibbled again, her tongue peaking out and Clarke lost her composure.

She had to kiss her, Clarke couldn’t wait any longer. Quickly she downed what was left of her second glass and looked up to meet Lexa’s hooded gaze that darted to her lips and back to her eyes. Clarke licked hers in anticipation. Lexa reached and placed her wine glass down and Clarke set hers down next to it on the coffee table. She scooted closer and without hesitating, slid her hand into Lexa’s curls and pulled her mouth to hers. Lexa gasped softly into the kiss and her lips were soft and warm but Clarke froze when she realized Lexa wasn’t kissing her back. She pulled back to look at her and saw her lip tremble and emotions overflowing in her eyes.

“Lexa, I’m-” Clarke pulled back still a little more, her heart plummeting as she did and a scarlett blush threatening her face before her words were cut off quickly when Lexa moved forward, tangled her fingers in her hair and captured her bottom lip in between hers. Lexa’s kiss tasted like wine and was soft yet demanding against her lips, and Clarke felt it everywhere. Goosebumps prickled quickly across her skin and she moaned when she felt Lexa’s velvet tongue drag across her lip. Clarke opened her mouth for her instantly and arousal pooled between her legs and she had to clench her thighs together when Lexa’s tongue swept inside.

“Fuck,” Clarke panted as they broke for air, “Damn,” Clarke groaned when Lexa gripped her hair just a little harder, just enough to start trailing wet kisses down her throat and Clarke groaned and leaned her head back onto the back of the couch to give her more access. Her eyes fluttered shut.

“Clarke..” Lexa hummed as she slid into her lap to straddle her, and as she licked and bit down Clarke whimpered at the feeling of Lexa’s lips on her skin.

Clarke pulled her back up by her hair gently and kissed her again. She couldn’t get enough of her. She ran her hands down her arms and back up. Her fingers hovered over the buttons of Lexa’s flannel that was keeping her away from skin and Lexa gave a single nod. Clarke fumbled with the buttons and cursed, “Damn it.”

“Just rip it off.” Lexa’s voice was a low growl that Clarke had not expected, that sent shivers racing across her body because she knew she wanted to hear it again and again. One of Lexa’s hands moved to cup her face and her lips started plundering Clarke’s mouth. Lexa’s other hand ran up and over her inner thigh toward her ass and started to squeeze and had Clarke pressing into her touch.

“Okay,” Clarke ripped her lips away, leaving Lexa’s looking for them for a second. She didn’t need any other encouragement as she gripped the soft green flannel at the neckline in both her hands, tightened her fingers and pulled down. It might have been a favorite flannel for all she knew but as buttons popped and rolled away and Lexa’s green eyes shot to hers Clarke just started kissing her perfect lips again as she parted the ruined fabric and pushed it off Lexa’s shoulders. 

Without breaking the kiss Lexa moved her arms to help her and the flannel fell behind her on the couch. Clarke tore her lips away a second time and looked down to see Lexa was wearing a lacy black bra that surprised her. Her breasts were perfect, nipples hard under the lace and begging for attention. Clarke’s mouth parted a little, already ready to taste them as she unhooked Lexa’s bra one handed and captured one rosy pink nipple in her mouth and Lexa whined softly.

“Oh fuck,” Lexa gasped and tugged at Clarke’s shirt impatiently. Clarke gasped when Lexa’s hand streaked up her bareback under the shirt. She leaned back enough for Lexa to take it off before attaching her lips back to her breasts while rolling the other with her hand, pinching it softly. Clarke didn’t even feel when Lexa unhooked her bra, so engaged on her task. It wasn’t until Lexa flicked her nipple did she realize and threw her head back allowing Lexa free reign. 

“Fuck, that was-” Lexa quickly unbuttoned her jeans, reached in and dragged a finger over the crotch of her panties, “you’re wet, Clarke..” she said, her breath hot against the shell of Clarke’s ear. It sent shivers down Clarke’s spine and she cried out at the touch, immediately wanting more. She bucked into Lexa’s hand, wanting her inside, but Lexa pulled out and Clarke whined at the loss.

She shifted to unbuckle Lexa’s belt and had gotten her unbuttoned and unzipped when suddenly Lexa stood up bringing Clarke with her. She wrapped her legs around her waist and grinded down on her rock hard abs. Vaguely, Clarke wondered how Lexa was in such amazing shape considering she spent most of her time behind a desk. 

Lexa laid her down on the fur rug in front of the fireplace and removed her jeans leaving her in just her panties. From her position on the rug, Clarke admired the tribal tattoo adorning her right bicep and the half sleeve on her other arm.

“You have tattoos?” Clarke wondered out loud.

“Yeah, more than one,” Lexa cocked her head to the side and bit her lip that Clarke thought was sexy as hell.

“You don’t seem like the type,” Clarke admitted and sat up and enjoyed Lexa standing naked in a black lace thong that that had her mouth watering along with the tattoos.

“There’s a lot you don’t know, Clarke,” Lexa husked and kneeled down next to her.

“Care to enlighten me?” Clarke asked and reached up to trail her hand down her tattoo and enjoyed the goosebumps it produced. Lexa licked her lips and Clarke was thrilled she wore her sexy underwear today. She watched the green of Lexa's eyes get swallowed up by the black of desire and it sent a rush through her.

Lexa hadn’t been kidding, Clarke realised very quickly. Because in the next few seconds Lexa straddled her and wound her hands in her hair. Warm lips were commanding hers to open instantly and the second she obeyed she felt Lexa chuckle with amusement before tightening her fingers just a little and tugging back Clarke’s head. Wet, open-mouthed kisses fell on Clarke’s throat and Lexa started sucking and Clarke felt bruises blossom to life on her skin, “Lexa!”

Lexa lifted her lips just long enough to speak, “easy, Clarke..” and Clarke felt the brush of her eyelashes before Lexa bit down on her pulsepoint hard.

“Lexa!” Clarke shouted and squirmed up into her, not listening. Not caring to listen.

What she didn’t expect was shy, stoic, Lexa to charge like this, and have her way like this. 

Clarke was a whimpering mess as she bucked up into her touch, Lexa’s hands burned everywhere she touched and Clarke needed more, “Lexa...please!!”

Clarke felt a smirk against her skin, but finally Lexa was traveling lower across her chest and down her stomach. When Lexa got to her panties, she removed them with her teeth and started dragging them down her legs and Clarke clenched around nothing and dripped down her thighs. Clarke kicked them off the rest of the way, far too impatient to wait for Lexa to continue to tease her.  She'd been waiting too long for this moment and had been trying to ‘accidently’ stimulate her again all night since the first time when it had really been an accident and Lexa hadn’t reacted badly. But maybe it was working the other way too.

Lexa took one broad swipe with her tongue through her wetness and Clarke keened at the feeling. She threw her head back as Lexa continued to suck and lick between her folds, but avoided her clit completely.

“Stop teasing!” she demanded with a breathy moan, “I need more.”

Lexa pulled back slightly and Clarke whined at the loss, but she saw the evidence of her arousal on Lexa’s lips, “Patience, Clarke,” she dove back in and without warning inserted two fingers into her soaked entrance that had Clarke crying out her name, white spots danced in her eyes as she shot close to her peak.

She wasn’t going to last long.

Clarke groaned, who the fuck knew Lexa was commanding in bed, “Fuck!” She ground down on the long fingers deep inside her and screamed in pleasure as Lexa finally flicked her clit with her tongue, “Oh yes! Fuck yes! Lex...Lexa...Commander!” Clarke threaded her fingers through her hair and gripped hard and her body tingled all over. 

“Again, Clarke,” Lexa growled out, “say it again.” She pushed her fingers deeper into Clarke, and in and out. She didn’t give Clarke time to obey, “did you know earlier? When I woke up in the car how badly I wanted to suck on your nipples waking up like that with my face buried in them?” 

All Clarke could manage was a shake of her head. She tightened her fists in Lexa’s hair and groaned as she chased Lexa’s plunging fingers.

Lexa went on, “or how it felt when you touched my nipple? Did you want that too, Clarke?” she demanded, “did you?”

Clarke’s breathing was heavy as Lexa watched her with wet green eyes from behind her lashes and smirked. She almost came from the look alone, “Fuck, yes, yes, yes!” Clarke bit her lip hard and tried to push Lexa back where she needed her.

Lexa resisted slightly and Clarke huffed impatiently, but it was drowned out by a moan when her legs were thrown over Lexa’s shoulders and she dripped into Lexa’s mouth who greedily drank it in and hummed in satisfaction.

Clarke felt the familiar rush and knew it wouldn’t take much more to put her over the edge. Lexa seemed to sense it as well and she sucked on her clit harder and pushed in a third finger. She broke when Lexa curled her fingers just right and repeatedly hit her front wall. Clarke took a sharp inhale of breath and felt herself flood Lexa’s mouth and hand as she cried out Lexa’s name. Pleasure wracked her body. Lexa didn’t stop though, she drove into her harder and faster and before Clarke knew it, she was thrown into a second even more powerful orgasm that took her breath away. She fell boneless back onto the rug to catch her breath when Lexa finally slowed to a stop.

“Not what you expected from a nerd, I take it?” Lexa smirked and it was cocky as hell, but she loved this new side of her. Lexa climbed her way up and pressed their sweaty bodies together, and Clarke loved the feeling of skin on skin, but she had other ideas at the moment. She slid her thigh in between Lexa’s legs and felt her arousal coat her thigh and Lexa’s cry of pleasure was music to her ears. Clarke flexed her thigh and pulled Lexa’s lips down to hers as she tried to encourage her to grind down which Lexa started to do subconsciously as she nibbled on Lexa’s bottom lip Clarke finally admitted, “I was thinking about it damn night too.”

The strangled noise that left Lexa’s mouth and the way  her body tensed, especially on Clarke’s bare leg, only egged Clarke on, “get yourself off on me,” she growled at Lexa. 

“Clarrrke…” Lexa groaned out but that very instant she grabbed onto Clarke’s shoulders and started rocking her hips into her chasing her own orgasm. Clarke swept her tongue inside Lexa’s mouth and tasted herself on Lexa’s tongue, “You’re so fucking beautiful,” She gasped in between kisses.

“You are, fuck, Clarke,” Lexa rocked harder and when she came, it was with a soft cry, and a squeeze of her breasts before she slumped on top of her breathing heavily.

“Is that all you got, Woods?” Clarke teased and ran her hands down her toned back. she hadn’t had a chance to admire them up close, too caught up in the moment, finally having sex with her crush. She stroked her hand down Lexa’s spine and the tattoo spanning her the middle of her back. Clarke felt Lexa squirm under her touch and a fond smile crossed her face at the intimacy of the moment and how it felt so right. Clarke kissed her head, “I mean I thought you’d have stamina with a body like that.”

“It’s been awhile,” Lexa buried her face in her shoulder and kissed it, “Longer than I care to admit.”

“That’s okay, it has been for me too,” Clarke admitted shyly and continued to run her hands up and down her back, enjoying the smooth muscled back beneath her fingers.

“Oh, but I do have more stamina than you give me credit for by the way,” Lexa trailed her hand back down her body and sunk three fingers into her again while she kept her thumb pressed to her clit. She was still sensitive, but Lexa’s long fingers reached deeper and had her already on the verge of another orgasm. It had never been like this before with anyone else. If they kept up this pace, Clarke knew she would be useless tomorrow. 

Not that she would complain.

A few minutes later, Clarke exploded around Lexa’s fingers and had to take deep breaths to calm her racing heart. 

This was the best sex she’d ever had.

-=-

The crackle of the flames and the noises Clarke made were the only sounds heard in the cabin. Lexa felt drunk off of Clarke. She felt drunk off those those noises, the taste of her on her tongue and the feel of her clit trapped in her mouth.  Lexa felt drunk off of how beautiful Clarke looked squirming on the rug, throwing her hips up into her face and grabbing the rug. The planes of her bare body shimmered with sweat in the dancing orange firelight, and Lexa stared in awe as she witnessed Clarke climaxing for the third time in a span of ten minutes. She felt Clarke’s velvet walls clench down around her fingers and soak her hand and she kept fucking her right on through it, growling as she she did, harder and intent on giving her more. But Clarke was moaning pitifully and started trying to push away her hand before she could make it an even number of four in twelve minutes. 

“Lexa……” Clarke whined and Lexa groaned, stilled her fingers and lifted her mouth just an inch off of that sweet little red nub to look up and blue eyes and answer, “I’m not even close to being done with you..” but she stilled her fingers long enough, and started kissing the damp insides of Clarke’s pretty thighs to give her at least a little break. Sex had never been like this for Lexa. There had never been this deep ache inside her body that burned hotter than lust could to the point where it liquified her soul and despite of the danger she never, ever, wanted it to stop or let go. And as it turned out ...there were very few things in the world stronger than lust. And the worst and most dangerous one of all also started with a letter L and she was starting to think she might be teetering precariously on the edge of it--

“That’s good,” Clarke’s husky voice cut into her thoughts and then she was being pulled up Clarke’s silky damp body and Lexa moaned at the feeling of Clarke’s naked skin pressed to hers, but Clarke only allowed their mouths to brush, a brief chuckle leaving the blonde’s pretty lips, before Lexa felt Clarke’s warm hands cup her ass and start urging her up even farther. Clarke went on, “because that was only round one.”

“Clarke ..what?” Lexa quirked a brow down at her and it clicked finally the second that her knees slid over each of Clarke’s shoulders to land in the rug on each side of Clarke’s head until she was straddling the blonde’s face, “oh ..you want to,” Lexa choked on her own breath, “are you sure?” she asked. 

“Yes...” Clarke growled, but Lexa was already being pulled down by her hips onto Clarke’s tongue that was licking at her clit and her opening. Lexa grabbed at Clarke’s hair, “oh fuck, Clarke!” she ground down on Clarke’s face and did her best to not smother her, but the pleasure was so intense and Clarke was sucking and teasing all the right spots. Before she knew it, Lexa was grabbing Clarke’s hair and crying out her name, “Clarke!” she shouted and turned red when she heard her own voice. No one ever made her cry out their name, “Clarke!” But Clarke was making her do it again and again, and Lexa no longer cared. 

And Clarke was groaning, and muttering and moaning into her and it was only heightening her pleasure and she was on the edge of bliss already when she felt a hand move from her ass and two fingers start to drive in and out of her. They curled just right had Lexa coming all over her mouth as she rode out her orgasm on Clarke’s face. But Clarke didn’t stop her fingers. She did pull her mouth away to swear, “Lexa, Lexa fuck…”

“Clarke…” Lexa feebly lifted just a little but hands yanked her back down and Clarke was lapping at her clit and she was already so sensitive that when Clarke’s hot tongue went up inside her she was grabbing Clarke’s face, “ahhhn ..uuuhhn..”and coming again. 

Clarke smiled against her and her licking softened as she helped ride it out. Lexa limply slid off of Clarke to lay on her side and face her, “I need…” her voice sounded dry and she swallowed and tried again, “I need a few minutes to recover.”

“Take your time,” Clarke leaned in with a smirk on her face but kissed her softly and tenderly in a way that  that had butterflies erupt in her stomach.

Lexa turned over on her back and gestured for Clarke to come here. Her heart plummeted in her chest when instead Clarke sat up, but all she did was pull a blanket down and throw it over them  before cuddling up to her with her head on her chest. Lexa wrapped her arms around her tightly.

She could get used to this, she thought.  And the thought scared her because she wasn’t sure what all this meant to Clarke. Lexa was about to ask her, but she heard a soft snore and looked to see Clarke asleep in her arms.

Lexa smiled despite herself. Pulling Clarke closer, she followed her into slumber.

-=-

The hike with Lexa was frustrating and eye opening. Lexa in tight jeans that hugged her ass perfectly. It was a constant tease walking behind Lexa the entire time and not take her up against a tree. Granted it was a warmer day, but still not warm enough to get naked the mountains no matter how much she wished she could. 

Everytime Lexa glanced over her shoulder to see if she was keeping pace, Clarke had to bite her lip. She knew Lexa had caught her on more than one occasion checking out her ass. She couldn’t help it, it was right in front of her and now that she knew what Lexa’s body looked like naked, her dirty thoughts were all she could think about. 

Finally, they got back home late afternoon and Clarke excused herself to the bathroom to splash some cold water on her face. Last night kept replaying in her mind and she wanted Lexa naked and writhing beneath her instead of the other way around. Not that Lexa being commanding in bed was a turn off, quite the opposite honestly. Clarke groaned at the memories and knew her panties were ruined. 

Lexa was just that fucking good.

Reaching forward Clarke quickly shut the water off. She grabbed a towel, dried her face, combed through her windblown hair to get it somewhat neater and turned and opened the bathroom door. It was getting later in the evening and she had to start thinking about dinner. There was a diner down the road or maybe ordering in a pizza sounded good too, “Lexa, I…” she started to say as she stepped around the corner into the living space. But her eyes drifted over the large rustic room. But that was also when she heard a sound start coming from outside in the backyard.

It was the muted thwack of an axe cutting into a stump. Clarke turned slowly toward it, confused for a minute. Was Lexa outside cutting firewood? 

The idea itself was so unbelievable that even as Clarke felt herself starting to cross the room slowly as though drawn toward the intermittent noise she felt her mouth go dry as the thirst that had been building in her all day reached its breaking point. From staring at Lexa’s body and knowing what it looked like, what her silky skin felt like and what she sounded and tasted like started to slowly burn and Lexa was the match.

Clarke suddenly broke into a run. She had to see this. She ran through the kitchen and got her hand on the brass handle of the glass door and yanked it open and ran out onto the porch. The sound of the axe splitting wood was louder out here and she jogged down the steps and around the corner of the house.

But nothing could have prepared her for the sight that met her eyes of Lexa over by the woodshed; jacket off and slung carelessly aside, sleeves of a faded flannel rolled to her elbows, her biceps flexing deliciously in her arms she lifted the axe and bulged when she swung the axe down and split the log in half.

If her panties weren’t already ruined, they would be now.

Stoic, professional, Lexa was splitting logs like it was child’s play. Clarke’s mouth dropped open as she watched her set a log on the old stump, lift her dad’s axe in both hands up over her head and split the log in half until the axe stuck into the log with a solid thump and the log she split fell off to each side. Her mouth dropped open and Clarke watched as Lexa did it again, her beautiful muscles flexing and she was barely breaking a sweat.

Clarke is speechless and stood there gaping as Lexa cut log after log looking so extremely sexy. She held her breath and enjoyed the view because Lexa hadn’t noticed her yet, she ogled her shamelessly and wasn’t disappointed at all.

She felt a stirring in her belly as she watched her and it increased tenfold when she looked up from admiring Lexa’s ass when she bent over to meeting Lexa’s green gaze with a smug smile across her beautiful face.

Her smirk widened as she cut another log than set the axe down for a moment and stared at Clarke as she unbuttoned her flannel and tossed it to the side leaving Lexa in a tight white tank top, showing off her delicious body and tattoos gleaming in the afternoon sunlight.

Fuck was the only word that came to mind.

Lexa turned around and gets back to work with an extra swagger to her movements and bends over even farther when grabbing a log. Clarke sat down right there and enjoyed the show. She didn’t even try to hide her arousal.

If it was her, she would be huffing and puffing by now and hacking apart her second log, not like the clean split Lexa was getting time after time. It was so effortless for her and the strength she possessed was mesmerizing and Clarke wanted to ravish her or be ravished, she wasn’t sure. All Clarke knew was she needed Lexa and she needed her now. 

It was hot as hell.

“Lexa,” Clarke croaked out,  Lexa split another log with a loud crack and a thunk of the axe into the stump under it. She couldn’t stand anymore and shot to her feet making her way over to Lexa who was still swinging the axe with precision.

She pulled the axe out of the stump with a smirk at Clarke, “you’re staring.”

“Do you even know how hot you are right now?” Clarke charged forward and cupped Lexa’s face in her hands and captured her lips in a searing kiss. The axe dropped uselessly from Lexa’s hands as Clarke pushed her down into a pile of wood shavings and landed on top of her with a oomph.

Pressing Lexa into the wood shavings harder, Clarke grabbed her head in both hands and pushed her tongue through Lexa’s lips. Lexa groaned loudly and squeezed her eyes shut and one of her hands tightened at Clarke’s waist while her other hand went up the front of Clarke’s sweater and Clarke shivered at her cold touch.  Clarke freed one of her hands and without breaking the wet kiss started to fumble unsuccessfully with the buckle of Lexa’s belt.

“Clarke,” Lexa panted wetly against her lips. She pinched Lexa’s nipple through her bra and then reached down and started trying to unbuckle her own belt as well.

Clarke felt Lexa’s hand swat at hers and start fumbling around in between them, tugging off her own belt with a snap of leather. Lexa threw it aside and started to suck on Clarke’s pulsepoint. She grabbed Lexa’s hand that was fumbling with her own pants button and stopped her, “Lexa, Lexa, Lexa,” she chanted, “We need to get inside.”

“Clarke,” Lexa groaned, “you started it.” But she sat up and Clarke squeaked when Lexa stood up with her in arms and they started moving towards the cabin, their lips fused together and Clarke’s hand’s pulling the tanktop up and running her hands over her abs and back, feeling the muscles flex beneath her fingertips.

“Hurry, hurry, hurry,” Clarke chanted as Lexa stumbled through the door when Clarke’s hand shot down her pants and teased her clit.

“You’re playing with fire,” Lexa husked and pushed her against the door and grinded her body into hers making her cry out.

“Maybe I’m looking to get burned,” Clarke’s voice dropped an octave and she yanked Lexa’s mouth back to hers, “Bedroom, now!” She commanded.

“Yes, ma’am,” Lexa pulled away from the door and made her way towards the stairs.

“No, bedroom…” Clarke kissed her again, “Down here, to the left…” Clarke moaned when Lexa slammed her into the wall and ripped off her shirt and bra leaving her half naked.

Her door to her floor clattered open with a crash and Clarke unwound her legs from Lexa’s waist and slithered down her body. She sat on the edge of her bed and slowly removed her boots, socks and pants keeping her eyes locked on Lexa’s dark, lustful gaze. She pinched her own nipples and watched Lexa’s green eyes get swallowed up by black.

“Clarke…” Lexa croaked and took a step forward, but Clarke shook her head.

“Strip,” She commanded and watched Lexa gulp. Lexa hastened to do it quickly as she shed her tank top, her flannel somewhere in the yard maybe, but neither could be bothered to care. Clarke’s mouth watered again as she stared as Lexa unhooked her own bra and dropped it beside her, “Enough,” She crooked a finger at her and like an invisible string, Lexa came forward until she was standing in front of her.

“Please, Clarke…” Lexa begged and her hips canted forward, but Clarke pressed a hand to her stomach, “Patience, remember.”

“Mockery is not the product of a strong mind,” Lexa breathed out. Clarke slid her pants tortusouly slow down over her hips and long legs until they pooled at her feet.

“Mhm, and is that really what you’re thinking right now?” Clarke stood up and reversed their positions with Lexa flat on her back in just her panties that she noticed had a significant wet spot already, “So wet for me already, Lex,” Clarke groaned and ran her finger over her panties along her slit. Lexa bucked into her touch, “Eager are we?”

“Fuck me!” Lexa growled and went to sit up, but Lexa shoved her back down.

“Nope, I’m in charge,” Clarke peeled her soaked panties off and blew hot air over her wet folds, making Lexa shiver, “Understood?”

“Yes...yes...yes ma’am,” Lexa stuttered when Clarke ran her tongue through her and gathered up her juices that tasted heavenly. It was her new favorite taste and Lexa’s reaction was everything and more. Clarke felt her fingers thread into her and yank her closer, she chuckled and continued with the soft, gentle touch knowing Lexa needed more to come, “Clarrrkkke…” She whined, “Stop teasing.”

Clarke didn’t reply and instead drove three fingers up into her and watched as Lexa’s head was thrown back, one hand gripped her hair and the other gripped the sheet and pleasure was written all over her face. She set the pace  faster and felt Lexa’s weakness cling to her fingers and clench around her as she curled her fingers every time she sunk into her making Lexa cry out her name, “Clarke, Clarke, Clarke!” 

“Come for me, Lex,” Clarke curled her fingers one last time and Lexa crumbled beneath her and it was an amazing sight to see Lexa break apart utterly and completely all because of her. She slowed her fingers and let Lexa ride out her high before she collapsed back on bed, her body heaving with deep breath and her body sticky to the touch. She removed her fingers gently and when Lexa looked up at her, she sucked each finger off one by one as Lexa groaned watching her, “See something you like?”

“Yes, I do,” Lexa demanded and shot up and flipped Clarke onto her back. Clarke laid their stunned, thrown off at how quickly Lexa recovered, “I’m in charge now,” Clarke protested weakly, but Lexa in Commander mode was the biggest turn on ever. Lexa took both her hands and put them above her head and held them there, “Move and I stop.”

Clarke nodded, the ache was so intense, she would agree to anything if it she’d get her release soon, “Yes, Commander.”

Lexa growled and kissed her hard, shoving her tongue into her mouth and hearing Lexa groan when she tasted herself had Clarke arching up into Lexa. She realized her mistake too late when Lexa pulled back, “What did I say, Clarke?”

“Not to move,” Clarke whispered frustrated because she needed friction and Lexa angled herself away from her.

“That’s right,” Lexa stood up and left her panting on the bed, but she didn’t move, not even when Lexa walked towards the door.

“I’ll be good, I promise,” Clarke swore and met Lexa’s heated gaze, “Please!” Clarke didn’t care she begging, she just wanted to get off and get off now. 

Lexa smirked and Clarke bit her lip because even her smug smirk was still sexy as hell. Lexa leaned over her and ripped her panties clear off her. She kissed her and plunged three fingers into her tight wet channel and Clarke saw stars, both literally and figuratively, “That’s it, Clarke, you like when I fuck you, don’t you?”

Clarke’s mind was spinning and the dirty talk was not something she expected from Lexa, “Yes, fuck yes!” She clenched down hard around her fingers and within a minute, she came hard, pleasure exploded through her as Lexa kept her pace drawing her orgasm out until she was nothing but a limp noodle.

“Sorry to say, but you’re a bottom, but I enjoyed you attempting to take charge,” Lexa chuckled and kissed her deeply. Clarke swatted at her weakly.

“Oh I can do both,” Clarke kissed her again, not tiring of Lexa’s taste, “its just so different than I thought you’d be and it’s so unexpected.” 

“Is that bad?” Lexa bit her bottom lip.

“Hell no, it’s fucking amazing. Who knew you were such a Commander in bed?”  Clarke wrapped her arms around neck, “Honestly, I love it.”

“Good, because there’s more. Can you handle it?” Lexa teased and started placing kisses down her body.

“Of course I can handle you,” Clarke groaned, “you-” Her words were cut off with a long moan when Lexa swiped her tongue across her clit.

Round two it was. Hell Clarke decided right then they wouldn't be leaving the bed unless absolutely necessary.

Best idea ever.

-=-

After the incredible weekend, Monday afternoon came too quickly for Lexa. It was time to find out if they got the grant. They stepped into the office together and when they came out, Lexa clasped one hand with Clarke’s and held their grant approval and check in the other.

Teaming up with Clarke turned out to the best thing that could happen to her in more ways than one.

([Back to Galaxy Part 1](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13821429))

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow us on tumblr. mmeister911 and adistantstarblog


End file.
